Penguins
Penguins Penguin cards are by far the most important card type in the game, as these are your main means of attacking and defending. Penguin cards are dark blue and reside exclusively in the Penguin deck. You will find these cards have two numbers at the bottom. The number on the left represents the Penguin’s attack value, and the right represents the health value. Any Penguin vs. Penguin combat is dictated by these two values. For example, if your Penguin has stats of 5 - 8 (5 Attack and 8 Health) vs. a Penguin with stats of 4 - 5, yours would win this combat and the enemy Penguin defeated would go to the discard pile. However, if that same 5 - 8 fought an opponent with stats of 8 - 5 both would be defeated and go to the discard pile. Combat damage goes both ways and a Penguin is defeated when its health value equals 0. A player can choose to attack a single target with multiple Penguins within the same turn for stackable damage in order to defeat tougher enemies. However, once again, combat goes both ways and each attacking Penguin will take the full damage from the defending enemy. Penguins cannot attack on the turn they were played unless stated otherwise and must wait until their owner’s next turn to initiate combat. Equipment can however be equipped to a Penguin immediately upon being played (See Weapons & Armour). At the beginning of each player’s turn all active, surviving Penguins health values automatically return to full. ---- Heroes of Pentarctica (Core Game) ---- 001 - Penghis Khan Complete.png|Penghis Khan "They built a wall to keep me out... you don't have one!" 002 - The Mighty Thaw Complete.png|The Mighty Thaw "Hammertime!? It's always hammertime!" 003 - Arthur Pengdragon Complete.png|Arthur Pengdragon "Strange women in ponds... it's where I get my swords!" 004 - Van Helking Complete.png|Van Helking "Bite me?! You can try..!" 005 - The Frozen Phoenix Complete.png|The Frozen Phoenix "Fire and ice! Honestly not the smartest combo..." 006 - Emperor Tesla Complete.png|Emperor Tesla "The present is theirs! The future is mine, ALL MINE! MUHAHA!" 007 - Al Fishbone Complete.png|Al Fishbone (Fishface) "I write my kind words on a Pencago typewriter!" 008 - Jack the Pecker Complete.png|Jack the Pecker "I call you boss... but we all know who's really in charge!" 009 - Chinstrap Holmes Complete.png|Chinstrap Holmes "No clue too small, no bottle too big..." 010 - Long John Shivers Complete.png|Long John Shivers "Gimme your gold! Now your shoes..." 011 - The Mad Flipper Complete.png|The Mad Flipper "Ravens, writing desks, and other nonsense metaphors!" 012 - P.3.N.G.U.1.N Complete.png|P.3.N.G.U.1.N "1001110 01000101 01010010 01000100" 013 - Prince Penraxxas von Doom Complete.png|Penraxxas von Doom "BURN THEM ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 014 - Merguin Complete.png|Merguin "You'll lose this battle... I remember it happening!" 015 - Joan of Pentarctica Complete.png|Joan of Pentarctica "For God I shall smite you! I hope he's watching..." 016 - Dr Jackass and Mr Tide Complete.png|Dr Jackass and Mr Tide "If he be Mr. Tide... I shall be Mr... Sea?" 017 - Baron Penedi Complete.png|Baron Penedi "RISE, MY MUTANT ZOMBIE BABIES... RISE!" 018 - Archangel Metaguin Complete.png|Archangel Metaguin "Guardian? I'm not that kind of angel..." 019 - Hercufreeze Complete.png|Hercufreeze "I'm a demigod, and, well... you're not!" 020 - The Headless Humboldt Complete.png|The Headless Humboldt "I'd lose my head if it wasn't attach... oh wait!" 021 - The Three Iceketeers Complete.png|The Three Iceketeers "We'll be kind... we'll aim for your heart!" 022 - Bobbin Hood Complete.png|Bobbin Hood "Rob from the rich... give a bit to myself!" 023 - Fin MacCool Complete.png|Fin MacCool "I kill giants for fun... you'll be boring!" 024 - Master Penquichi Complete.png|Master Penquichi "Power is an illusion... a katana is not!" 025 - Annie Macaroni.png|Annie Macaroni "Howdy boys! Which one of you wants a bullet?" 026 - Legendary Thawro Complete.png|Legendary Thawro "Pray for mercy from... you know the rest!" Category:Cards ---- Nuclear Winter ---- Penedi.png|Baron Penedi Tesla.png|Emperor Tesla Long John Shivers.png|Long John Shivers Phoenix.png|The Frozen Phoenix Mad Flipper.png|The Mad Flipper Van Helking.png|Van Helking